


Pride, Prejudice and Pointed Ears

by lovenug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Just your regular fade dork, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solas is not an ancient elven god, Spirit buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenug/pseuds/lovenug
Summary: Two elves take solace in each other when the world gets too tiresome.





	1. The Dreaming and the Waking

At first she doesn’t realize she is in the Fade. Solas has fashioned their surroundings after the very room they had fallen asleep in, and gotten almost every detail right. She looks around at the large rag rug on the floor, the framed pictures on the blue dresser and the warm glow emanating from her coloured light chains. It’s her room. Except of course that it isn’t. Solas is sitting on top of her quilted bedspread, leaning against the wall.

“Hello again.” he says, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“Hey you.” Another kiss. “You’ve really gotten this place down to a tee.”

She makes a vague gesture to the room around them.

“Not perfect though. I’ll have to stay over a lot more I’m afraid, to get everything right.”

“Yeah, you might just have to”.

She settles against him, and he puts an arm around her shoulders. His head comes down to rest on top of hers, nuzzling her hair.

 

It is longer than usual until company arrives in the shape of Curiosity. It’s light form buzzing and blinking as it flutters around the room.

“What have you done today?” it asks with its trademark excitement.

“Unfortunately not a lot.” she answers. “We’ve had a slow day today. Mostly Netflix and snacking.”

That doesn’t discourage Curiosity though, who wants to hear absolutely every detail of the latest episodes of Old Times in Orzammar, and whether or not the store brand cookies down at the corner shop were better than those from the high end brand. Solas and she are in a disagreement; he prefers the more expensive brand, and she thinks the cheaper ones are just fine. They settle it by wrestling. He wins and wounds up on top of her, winded and laughing and unfairly beautiful.

So of course she ends up kissing him.

And of course he presses her into the bed and kisses her back.

And of course Curiosity turns all of their three eyes to them and lets out a rapid stream of questions.

“What are you doing with your mouths? Why? What is the purpose? How does it feel? Can you show me? It feels like hugging but not. New. I do not understand. Explain!”

Solas immediately stiffens and sits up, looking slightly guilty.

“Yes, like hugging, but not.” he begins. “It… it’s to feel close to someone. Intimate. But it’s not for you, falon. It mainly concerns Love and Desire.”

“But me too, surely! Curious about the other. Curious about how she will feel” it insists, and Solas smiles.

“Yes, that is true.”

She sits back and listens while he carefully explains all the merits of kissing her, and the emotions involved in the process, and she can’t quite keep a self-satisfied smile from creeping onto her face.

 

It is ten o’clock by the time she wakes up. Solas is sprawled out next to her, warm and soft and breathing slowly. And still asleep, she guesses, but when she moves to get up he pulls her back into the bed and cuddles up against her chest.

“G’mornin” she mumbles. He just grunts and kisses her neck. She returns the affection where she can reach, placing kisses along the side of his head. When she reaches his ear he stills beneath her, and his breath hitches ever so slightly. Encouraged, she raises her hand and traces the shell of his ear lightly back and forth before kissing the pointed tip again. He groans, his cock already hardening against her thigh. She licks at his ear until he is trembling, and then takes it into her mouth and sucks.

“Ellana, please…” he whimpers, and she cannot not do what he wants, not when he begs like that. She guides him onto his back and settles between his legs. As they kiss his pajama pants are tugged down and his t-shirt yanked up and she steals a couple of seconds just to pull back and look at him, because damn. The flush spreading across his face, ears and chest matches the soft pink of the tip of his cock; resting thick and heavy against his stomach. In the bright morning light she can see every freckle scattered across his skin, and the barely visible trail of fine hairs that start just below his bellybutton.

She doesn’t realize for how long she has been admiring him until she is snapped out of it by an impatient whine.

The whines turn to soft moans and shaky breaths as she wraps her fingers around his cock and teases his nipples with her mouth, alternating between licks and careful bites. The pace is slow, but she is in no hurry.

The same cannot be said for Solas.

After a couple of minutes his hips start twitching, and he pushes himself impatiently into her grip. She just tsk at him, sits back and places a hand on his hip, holding him down as she continues her slowly strokes.

“Ha’mi’in, vhenan.” she croons. “Lasa em tua rosas’da’din.”

Solas follows her instruction – his eyelids flutter close and he relaxes into the bed. The room is quiet except for his happy sighs and soft pants, followed by her name and the plea for her to “…please don’t stop. Just a little more. By the Void, Ellana… I-I’m so close.” He almost sobs when he comes, his brows furrowed and his hands are balled into fists – clutching the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turn white. His fingers unfurl with the last shudders of his body, as she guides him through the aftershocks.

She keeps some wipes at her nightstand, and grabs some with which she cleans him. Once his chest is spotless she settles against it. The cuddling is cut short though, when he kisses her mouth.

And her neck.

And her breasts.

And then eases of her knickers and dives down between her legs. He begins with broad, slow licks, flattening his tongue against her cunt, before parting her pleats and then moving up to focus on her clit. When her legs begin to tremble he encircle them with his arms, pinning her to the bed as she climax. He draws it out, sucking on her until she can’t take any more.

He finishes with a smile and a wet kissed pressed to her thigh.

Unfortunately they have to leave the bed shortly after. They have a lunch with Cassandra planned, and decide to skip breakfast in favor of a longer shower. Solas insist on helping her wash her hair, and they both lament that they aren’t in his apartment instead, with an actual bathtub to soak in.

 

The last days of autumn is upon them and the temperatures are dropping steadily. When they step outside their breaths evaporate into icy mists. Ellana shudders and pushes her hand deep into her pockets. Cass is meeting them downtown, and they decide that taking the bus is a safer bet than trying to find parking in the middle of the city. The public transport in and out of the alienage are sparse and not well maintained, but they manage to grab a bus right before departure.

The segregation is no longer upheld by the law, of course. Legally, there aren’t really alienages anymore. In reality, however, a pair of pointed ears makes all the difference when house hunting. A landlord is allowed to specify racial preferences and usually sticks strictly to human-only policies to keep prices from dropping in the area.

How Solas landed his contract she can only guess at.

It is easy to tell that he is uncomfortable here. His unease only grows when they squeeze into the scrambling bus filled to the brink with worn elves. She tries to engage him in conversation, but his answers are short and his smiles strained. When a seat become available he sits down, pulls her into his lap and rests his head against her back, as if hiding his face between her shoulder blades will make it all go away. Like a child, she thinks. If I can’t see it, it doesn’t exist, or perhaps: if I can’t see it, it can’t see me. It doesn’t work out for him though. It never does for Solas. He sees more than most, and cares just as much. Cares much more than she though he did, back when they first met. When his hold on her tightens she feels a pang of guilt at ever having thought him indifferent.

She texts Cassandra, telling her they are on their way. She is waiting for them by the bus stop when they arrive. Solas typical unyielding façade and no touching policy must have been slightly worn down after a weekend at her place, because he greets Cassandra with a brief hug.

The restaurant they go to is amazing. She has to remember to thank Josie for the recommendation. The spicy fish dish that is put in front of her is tasty, and she finishes it all even though the portion is ridiculously big. She usually finds portions bigger her, since humans tend to eat more than elves, but this is just over the top. After finishing his plate Solas just looks as full as she feels.

But of course he still orders dessert.

Ridiculous.

He splits it with Cassandra, at least.

She understands why he and Cassandra likes each other, she thinks as she watch them bicker over the antivan fruit platter. They are so much alike. Compassionate, uncompromising, guarded and dignified. Despite her satiety he reaches out and grab the last piece of pineapple, not realizing it is what they have been fighting over.

Oops.

They both look ready to kill.

Her fruit thieving is soon forgotten as Cassandra begins one of her rants about her job. Ellana is astonished that anything in Thedas ever gets done, if Cassandra’s colleagues truly are as incapable as she makes them out to be. That the justice system is fucked she has always known, but she at least thought the humans running it were skilled at being awful.

On the way home she snakes her fingers under Solas’ jacket to warm her hands. There are holes in his sweater, and he jumps as she sticks her fingers through them.

“Ellana, you are freezing” he denunciates.

“You need a new sweater” she says, and he grudgingly agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Falon: Friend  
> Ha’mi’in, vhenan. Lasa em tua rosas’da’din: Relax, heart. Let me make you cum.  
> Elven curtesy of FenxShiral.
> 
> Woop, there it is. My first fanfiction. Unless you count some Star Trek-drabbles from when I was 14 (let's not count those). English isn't my first language, so these will probably be filled with errors. Please point it out if you find any!  
> Another chapter should be on it's way soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Every Inch of Lost Soil

One of the things Ellana has learned working with a flexible schedule is the importance of strict routines. So come Monday morning she is off to an early start at the city archives. She doesn't recognize the man who clocks her in. He must be new. He eyes her with the look she has dubbed the "and what would someone like you do in a place like this”–look.

A look she is well acquainted with, being the only dalish elf at the university.

At least the man - who she identifies as Dominic with a glance at his name tag - doesn't voice any of the reservations he might have towards her. Once her name has been logged she thanks him with her most well-rehearsed smile and heads of between the tall shelves.

It is good to get some work done. She has finally gotten used to reading some of the older script and can plow through the texts a lot quicker than before. She works until the early afternoon, when she takes a break to grab some food.

"I'm just heading out for something to eat. Is it alright if I leave my material on the desk?" she asks Dominic on the way out.

"I can't really see any problem with that. Especially not since you're the only one here." he answers.

 

While she is in line for some falafel Dorian texts.

_Dorian 14.05_

_I have the perfect thing planned for us next weekend!_

 

Ugh.

A party.

It’s probably going to be a party.

 

_Ellana 14.06_

_A quiet evening in? :)_

 

_Dorian 14.06_

_Don’t be ridiculous! A party of course. And before you say anything: no, you are not allowed to turn it down to simply stay home with that boring boyfriend of yours._

 

_Dorian 14.07_

_Varric is hosting, everyone will be there. You can probably even drag your elf along._

 

She considers turning him down for a second. But only for a second. It has been a while since they all met up, and she hasn’t actually spent as much time with Dorian as she used too, now with Solas around.

 

_Ellana 14.09_

_Okay, text me the details and I’ll see you there :)_

 

She pockets her phone and grab her falafel. As soon as she is finished she heads back to the archives. She disappears into the back again, and disappears into her work. The new sources are interesting, and she doesn’t notice the hours passing, except through the growing pain in her wrist and shoulders. She looks around carefully before tracing a glyph over her skin.

Magic is of course regulated, here. You have to fill forms, apply to committees and pass a screening. Her clan, however, was a lot freer on the matter, and she is accustomed to using magic in her everyday life.

As is Solas.

Which is, as most things with him, both a surprise and a given at the same time. It doesn’t fit, but then again it seems impossible to picture him filling a form before performing magic. Both casting and being non authoritative is second nature to him, after all.

The consequences for being caught performing some minor healing spells would be inconsequential, but she’d still prefer to avoid detection.

No one comes bursting through the shelves when she castes, though.

She exhales when the magic sinks through her tired muscles and eases the pain.

Work resumes with a new vigor.

When her phone goes off at 19.13 she is surprised to see the time on the screen. Not as surprised as she is over who is calling though.

Her fingers fumble as she slides to answer.

"Dad?"

The happy chuckle on the other end instantly erases all the miles between them. She can see almost see his face in front of her.

"Don't sound so shocked, da'len. You make me feel like a bad father." he chides, but there is no trace of sternness in his voice.

"I can't believe it’s you! How is everything in the clan? How are Seldras and Isenril?"

"As good as it can get without you around. And the boys are just fine. How are you Ellana? We miss you."

She sinks back into the chair, her eyes closed.

"I miss you too, dad. So much."

"I know."

He begins drilling her on friends and work, and she happily rambles on about her research, Dorians latest flirt, Cullen’s clinic and the Chargers terrible last couple of matches.

They only manages to avoid the subjects of Solas for so long though.

"Ellana, as much fun it is to hear about your life – and it really is – I must admit I had a reason for calling. This man you've been seeing..."

"Dad, you don't have..."

"No, let me finish, love. This Solas. I am sorry for how I handled it, the last time we spoke. If you truly are serious about him, I would like to meet him. Perhaps at the Ena'eir'man celebration?"

"You... are you inviting him?"

"And you of course! It was way too long since we had you home for a celebration, da'vhenan."

She releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

"I... I don't know what to say. I will ask him. And reschedule some things." She smiles. "And dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

After the conversation she find it hard to go back to work, so she packs up and head back to the main desk. She says her goodbyes to Dominic, and even though she is slightly unsettled by the feel of his eyes on her when she leaves, her steps feels lighter than they have in a while. She lets herself enjoy this new turn of events, and for the moment she banishes all the new anxiousness it brings. Like how she is going to approach Solas with this. A problem for another day.

 

Solas have given her a key to his apartment and made it clear that she is always free to come by. So she decides to do just that.

The lights are all out in his apartment when she steps into the hallway. She doesn’t bother with unpacking, and simply leaves her bag by the door. Solas himself is nowhere to be seen. Probably already asleep.

He has been painting, she notes as she walks through the apartment. A new canvas has been prepared and she can see a background and a faint outline taking form.

Just as she suspected he is already fast asleep. He is lying with his back to the room, under a pile of covers and blankets. She pulls of her clothes and puts them in a pile on the floor. She can’t help but feel slightly out of place, making a mess in his pristine and organized apartment. She doesn’t feel out of place as she crawls into his bed though. He doesn’t wake when she moves to spoon him from behind, nor when she rests her arm over his hip or places a small kiss against his back.

The fade comes over her in parts and fragments. She can hear Solas long before she can sense or see him.

“… would be foolish. And selfish.”

It is Wisdom who responds.

“There is nothing inherently unwise about following your emotions, falon. Nor with seeking happiness.”

“You say that as if it is a simple thing. My emotions are conflicted, I am uncertain as to what it is I want.”

“All change is confusing. Just remember that new does not necessarily mean bad.”

The pair fades into view. They are sitting in the grass next to a small river. Solas looks up suddenly – he must have felt her presence. Surprise only crosses his face for a brief moment, before it returns to it's usual, calm expression.

“Vhenan. I did not expect to see you tonight.”

“I got caught up with work. Hope you don’t mind me coming over.”

“Of course not.”

Wisdom gives Solas a knowing look. At least she thinks it does. It is always hard to tell with a creature mostly made out of eyes.

She sits down next to them, and Solas immediately takes her hand. It always a small source of pride for her, when he initiates touch, as he so seldom did in the beginning of their relationship.

“Did you make progress with your work today?” Wisdom asks.

It is not just a polite question, coming from it. It is genuinely interested in whether or not she has gained any new understanding, and soon they are all three engaged in a discussion on her latest findings.

Sometimes her emotions crack through the fabric of the fade. It is hard not to, with Solas so close. She will think about how pretty his lips are, and suddenly images of them against hers will flash through the air. Wisdom at least pretends not to see. It has always been better at decorum then some of their other spirit acquaintances. And better than she is, apparently. Solas just chuckles and pulls her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Da’len: Child  
> Da’vhenan: Little heart  
> Ena'eir'man: November/Firstfall  
> Falon: Friend  
> Elven curtesy of FenxShiral.
> 
> These are probably going to be pretty drabble-y, but I promise that an actual plot will present itself at some point.


	3. The Wisdom to Know the Difference

They are both pulled out of the fade by a loud beep. Solas’ alarm. He groans and burrows his head into his pillow.  
The clock shows 06.50.

“When do you have to leave for work?”

“30 minutes.”

It’s her turn to groan.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah…”

It’s a tremendous effort to get out of the warm bed. She pulls on yesterday’s jeans, and steals a sweater from Solas. It’s way too big for her, and keeps sliding of one of her shoulders, but it will have to do.

  
Breakfast is a quick affair. They barely finish their toast before it’s time to go. Solas drops her off at the archives, where she estimates that she has a couple of days’ worth of work left gathering data.  
Wisdom had supplied her with plenty of useful advice the night before, and work goes by smoothly. Solas text her at lunch.

 

Solas 12.37  
Are you free for the afternoon?

 

Ellana 12.37  
I am. Want to hang out?

 

Solas 12.38  
I would love to. Can I come by your place after work? Around 15-16.

 

Ellana 12.39  
Sound great, I might arrive after you though.

 

Solas 12.42  
No worries, I’ll start dinner. Ar lath ma.

 

Ellana 12.43  
Looking forward to it! ALM <3

 

That serves to speed her up. She hurries through the last of her material to finish it in time for dinner. Its 15.37 when she finishes. Which is, accidently, the same time everyone else is also on their way home. So the bus is absolutely packed. There is no space on the first one, so she has to wait until the next one arrives. And even there space is limited. She barely manages to squeeze down in the back, next to a human man.

  
“Sorry” she offers when she bumps into him.

  
“No worries missy, I don’t mind sitting close to a pretty lady.”

  
Oh great.

  
She smiles awkwardly in response and then looks straight ahead.

  
“Are they real?” he asks, after a while.

  
“I’m sorry?”

  
“Your tattoos, are they real?” he clarified.

  
“Aha. Yes.”

  
“So you dalish, then? Cause you don’t meet many of those in the cities.”

  
“I am.” is her curt response.

  
“Hah! Would you look at that, a real life dalish!” he exclaimed. “Now tell me, is it true what they say about you guys?”

  
The bus ride is exactly 32 minutes long. It’s some of the longest 32 minutes of her life. He drills her on about every dalish stereotype under the moon. This takes up at least half of the trip – there are a lot of stereotypes, after all. It takes an inevitable turn towards the sexual when he starts asking about incest, bestiality and orgies to honor the elven gods – you know, just typical things they get up to in the clans. Her unease only grows when he gets to the topic of dating.

  
“So, are you only allowed to date other dalish elves then?”

  
She forces a smile and represses a memory: Why would you be whoring yourself out to an outsider? You are better than that, Ellana!  
“It’s not… that’s not… It’s different. From clan to clan.”

  
“Aha, so have you ever been with a human then? I could give you a taste, if you’d be interested.” He leans closer. “I think we’d have a good time.”

  
“I’m sorry, but I already have a boyfriend.” she says, facing away from him as much as possible.

  
That doesn’t seem to face him.

  
“Oh come on now. He doesn’t have to find out. He an elf?”

  
She doesn’t know what answer will yield the best results. In the end she lets her pride decide. There is no way she is telling this arrogant prick she likes fucking shems.

  
“Yes, he’s an elf.”

  
He grins. “That’s no good. You know elves got smaller dicks, right? Give me your number and I’ll show you a much better time. I promise.”

  
She glances at her phone. Only three more minutes until her stop.

  
“You know what, I’m not interested. So please just drop it.” she snaps.

  
She presses the stop button.

  
“Oh come on, everyone knows dalish girls are sex-crazed sluts. Just give me your number for when you changes your mind, and want something more than that rabbit boy of yours is givin’ you.”  
When he puts his hand on her thigh she scrambles to her feet and almost runs to the front of the bus.

  
“Don’t be like that. You fuckin’ knife-ear bitch!” he screams after her. The rest of the passages turn to look. Some whisper to each other, but most just shift awkwardly, trying to ignore whatever is going on. Before the man tries to follow her the bus arrives at her station, and she push through the doors the second they open. She glances behind herself to make sure no one is following her, and even when she sees the bus pulling away with him still on it she doesn’t slow her pace.

  
She is out of breath by the time she reaches her apartment.

  
Her hands shake, and she needs three tries to get her keys into her lock. When she finally finds herself in the familiar hallway she shuts the door firmly behind herself. There is noise from the kitchen, and she can feel the smell of something cooking.

  
“Aneth ara, vhenan. Did you have a…”

  
Solas stops dead in his tracks as he sees her.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing, it’s just… Nothing. Just the usual. People being stupid.” Her voice breaks a little at the end, despite her best efforts to gather herself.

  
He is by her side straightaway, and places a tentative hand on her shoulder.

  
“Emma lath, please tell me what happened.”

  
His voice is full of warmth, worry and admiration, and it’s just too much. She breaks into sobs, and hides her face in his sweater. He holds her until the worst of the trembling has subsided, and then helps her off with her jacket and shoes.

  
“Bed or couch?”

  
“Bed.”

  
He leads her into her bedroom, and she sits down on the bed while he goes to turn off the stove in the kitchen. When he comes back he is hesitant again. Slowly, he sits down next to her, but with some space between them.

“It really wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.” she begins, and her voice sounds just as small as she feels. “Just… just some shem who couldn’t decide if he hates elves or if he wants to fuck them.”

“Ah.” Solas looks dejected. He shuffles closer and places a hand on her back.

“What did he do?”

“Just talked. Tried to grab me. It was on the bus.”

Solas looks at loss as to what to say, and decides to just hold her.

“Do you want to talk about what he said?” he asks after a while.

“Just the usual. You know, how dalish girls are horny savages, and how elven girls should be with human men.” As she says it she realizes that Solas wouldn’t actually know. Not how it feels to be on the receiving end of the dalish-crap at least.

He seems to have come to the same realization, and stiffens somewhat. Self-doubt flares up within her, fueled by his sudden silence. He doesn’t really love the dalish – that much he has made clear. Maybe he shares the common sentiments about dalish girls; that they are things to objectify and fuck, and then discard in favor for a proper girl to settle down with. Her fears are quickly followed by an intense guilt – how can she even think anything like that about him? He loves her – and then quickly replaced with doubt – like if that ever stopped people from hurting each other. Relationships cover all manner of sin, after all.

By the time he speaks she has overanalyzed herself into a anxious wreck.

“I… I think this is the moment where I fetch the ice cream, and perhaps lament the stupidity of humans.”

She gives a joyless laugh.

“Or perhaps I should remind you of our deal?”

This time her smile is genuine.

Their deal had been made once when they had been watching television and a commercial for plastic surgery came on. Ear reduction, silicon breast and nose bridge reshaping. The whole package for trying to look prettier. Prettier of course meaning more human. She had been embarrassed and Solas had been furious, and he hadn’t conceded until he’d kissed all parts of her that had been deemed too elven. She had been embarrassed for a whole new reason – Solas had a tendency to switch between being very casual and intensely emotional, and his emotional episodes always served to make her flustered. They had agreed that this would be their standard way of dealing with bigotry. At least one kiss for every comment.

She’s giggling now, as he takes her face in his hands and starts placing feather light kisses on her ears, nose and eyelids. He hesitates for a moment before he leans back in again, pressing his lips against the lines of her vallaslin. When he is done he rests his brow against hers and sigh.

“I wish this world wasn’t so broken.” he whispers, and then adds a quiet: “lethallan.”

She thinks it is the most beautiful thing he has ever called her.

 

In her dreams she is small. A tiny, fragile thing surrounded by slumbering giants with sharp voices. Their declarations echoes down to her and makes the ground shake underneath her feet. By the times Solas joins her she is shivering, with her face buried in her hands. He whispers words of her greatness to her until she is big again. Big enough to look down on those she thought to be giants. They run when she approaches.

Solas changes the scenery. When Wisdom finds them they are stargazing from a park bench. It sits down next to her and speaks of different ways to deal with hardships. The eyes that are usually shifting – constantly moving to observe its surroundings – are still and fixed on her.

“They do not say such things because they are true, they say them because they are not.” it says. “Their words are their attempt to make it so. Do not let them, da’len.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Ar lath ma: I love you.  
> Aneth ara: A sociable or friendly greeting, more commonly used among the Dalish themselves rather than with outsiders. Literally: "My safe place".  
> Vhenan: Heart  
> Emma lath: My love  
> Da’len: Child


End file.
